All Black
by Inseparable to you x3
Summary: It's a song fic of Good Charlotte's song All Black.


Zack and Cody were inside their high school, when Zack saw a really hot girl. She had long black hair and was wearing a black dress. Zack walked up to her.

"Hey gorgeous. How you doi-." Zack stopped when she turned around and faced him. His jaw dropped. She was the most stunning Goth girl he had ever met.

"Do you have a problem speaking?" She asked.

"No, I-you---" He was stammering and couldn't collect his words.

"Look, I'm not interested in jocks like you or the guy you are. You're not my type so don't waste your time." She slammed her locker and walked away.

Cody walked up to Zack and patted him on the back. "Well, there's one you will never get. Unless you go Goth and pretend to be something you're not."

"That's it! Cody you're a genius." The bell rang signaling it was the end of the day and the students could enjoy the weekend. When Zack got off the bus he ran into the Tipton and into his suite. He looked through all of his clothes. He found 2 black shirts and 3 black pants. He only had white sneakers. He pulled out his wallet and saw he had $40.

"$40 is no good. Where does Cody keep his money? Think. Right! His underwear drawer. Ewww! I'm going to have to touch his underwear!" He reached into Cody's underwear drawer and picked up Cody's 'secret' stash of money. "The things I do for money." He took the money and a bus token off the counter and ran back outside to catch the bus. He ran into the mall and into Hot Topic. He got 1 pair of High Tops, 1 black shirt, one of those cloth wristbands, and a black trench coat. He paid for the items and ran to Pac Sun. He picked out black and white checkered socks and a black sweatshirt. He bought the items and went home.

The weekend went by fast and everyone was back in school. Cody was at his locker; the Goth girl was at her locker putting on mascara and red eye shadow. Then Zack came walking up. He bumped into the Goth girl 'accidentally.' He was wearing the black high tops, a black shirt with a skeleton with its skull on fire on it, black jeans but he put a chain hanging down from the front pocket to the back pocket. He also was wearing the black wristband with Happy Bunny on it.

"Hey there. I never did get your name."

"I thought I told you to go away. You're not my type." She turned around and looked at him dressed in all black. "Not bad looking. My name's Sam. What's yours?"

"Zack. Would you like to go on a date later today?" Sam agreed and she walked away. Zack smiled and Cody walked up to him.

"I guess you actually got this one. Good luck trying to keep her." It was after school and Zack went over to Sam's house to meet her to walk to their date. She opened the door and everything was pink.

"I don't like pink. Just take a look at my life-all black. My clothes- all black." They began walking to the movies. "Since I can remember, I used to dream in back in white. I love the night and I hate the day. My mom used to make me go to church every Sunday also. I like going to a church for a funeral or something, no anniversaries or weddings." They arrived at the movies and got snacks. Zack got candy and Sam got a black coffee.

"Do you hate it when people put you in a clique or something and think just because you're Goth you must like blood, murder, and killings? I hate it when people do it all the time, not just to Goths."

"Yea, I hate it too. Like people say I'm strange and not right. And I don't think they should judge me. I mean so what if the only time I feel alive is at night." They got their seat and watched their movie. It ended and Sam or Zack didn't say a word through the whole thing. They saw Ghost Rider. Zack picked the movie. He thought she might like it and him. Zack walked Sam back to her house and stopped.

"Sam, Would you still date me if I didn't wear all black?"

"It depends."

"On what? If I wear black?"

"No, if you be yourself. Don't pretend to be someone you're not. You were cool who you were the day I first talked to you except you are like a little weird. Plus, you could use more black in your outfits." Sam and Zack laughed lightly. Zack caught a bus back home and took the trench coat back to Hot Topic. He kept the rest. Considering the trench coat was $20 less than he has to pay Cody back, he left the money from the coat, on the top of is underwear in his drawer. He was happy. He could be himself but still go out with the girl he liked. And he didn't care if people would talk about them or say anything bad because he knew what she really was like. She wasn't just some girl that wears all black and dark heavy make-up; she was a nice girl who didn't care what people thought about her.


End file.
